How Sweet
by Demon Girl17
Summary: This is a fic for Valentine's Day. It's kind of cute and is an IK fic. Please read and review(I'm not good wih summaries)COMPLETE
1. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
How Sweet  
  
Chapter 1: Valentine's Day  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. The forest was peaceful with birds singing in the trees. She sighed and went to grab her pack only to find it gone.  
  
"Where's my pack?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Up here." A voice replied. Kagome was startled hearing someone respond because she wasn't expecting someone to answer her. She looked up from where she was hanging onto the lip of the well, only to come face to face with Inuyasha. His golden eyes glowed a soft yellow and Kagome couldn't help staring into them. Then the two blushed noticing that they were actually nose to nose, rather than just face to face. Inuyasha backed up a step and reached out his hand to help Kagome out. She gladly took it and he pulled her out of the well. Kagome, being a klutz today, tripped on a small rock and fell into Inuyasha, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"I'm glad the others aren't here right now." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Umm, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to lay on top of me all day?" Inuyasha asked in usual annoyed tone.  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"Well, Kagome you came here to give them Valentine's Day gifts and you're alone with Inuyasha, so it's the perfect time to give him part of his." A voice inside Kagome's head was saying.  
  
"Yeah, but will he get mad at me?" she asked the voice.  
  
"Who cares? You know you want to, so go ahead."  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she was thinking. He became confused when her face went from happy, to nervous, and then to excited. Kagome smiled at him and then slowly leaned towards him. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the yelling that he thought she was about to do. Kagome bent her head down and place her lips on his. Inuyasha's eyes shot open in surprise, but once he relaxed he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Kagome pulled away and stared into his shocked but relaxed face.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
"Val-in-tine's Day?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"I'll tell you back at the hut. Now come on, there's more to your gift and I have something for everyone else too." Kagome told him, getting up and extending a hand out to help him up.  
  
"Feh, I don't need your help." he said getting up.  
  
"Good to know that you're still the same after what I just did." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting that I kissed back?" He said pulling her close to him.  
  
"But I made the first -" she was silenced by Inuyasha kissing her.  
  
"Now we're even." He smirked as he pulled away. Kagome giggled and then grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, I still have to give stuff to everyone else. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Keh." Was his reply. Kagome just sighed and they walked hand in hand towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"We're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Right. I don't want them to start acting weird and Miroku thinking even more perverted thoughts."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into the hut first and was immediately jumped by Shippo.  
  
"Kagome you're back!" he cried happily.  
  
"Feh, stupid fox." Inuyasha murmured as he walked in after Kagome. "Here's your bag."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Now everyone have a seat, because I have something for each of you." Then she reached into her pack and pulled out five small bags with hearts all over them.  
  
"One for Shippo, one for Sango, one for Kaede, one for Miroku," then she turned and smiled at Inuyasha, "and last but not least, one for Inuyasha."  
  
Everyone opened their bags and found a card with a note written in it and two pieces of chocolate.  
  
"Candy!" Shippo yelled. "Thank you Kagome!"  
  
"Yes thank you." Sango, Kaede, and Miroku said at once. Then everyone started to read his or her note, talk and eat chocolate. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha, that is. He hadn't said anything after receiving his second gift, and Kagome was a little sad. She crawled over to him and sat down in front of him. He was sitting in a corner of the hut with his eyes closed and Tetsusaiga in his lap.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you like your gift?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yes, but ... earlier's gift was better." He said rather shyly as his cheeks blushed a light pink.  
  
"Then we'll have to do it again sometime." She whispered back. He smiled at her and she patted him gently on the head.  
  
"Uh Kagome, what's Val-in-tine's Day? You never told me." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's a holiday where you show your affection for someone by giving them something or just spending the day with them. Which reminds me that I have to go home before dark." Kagome said.  
  
"No you don't. You just got back."  
  
"But I have to spend time with my family tonight. Also I was kind of hoping that you would come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that today is a day when you spend time with the one you love?"  
  
"So you're saying that you love me?"  
  
"Baka, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now let's go, it'll be dark soon." Kagome said grabbing his hand and pulling him up towards the door.  
  
"Bye everyone! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!" she called as she scooped up her pack and ran out of the hut with Inuyasha in tow.  
  
"What's Valentine's Day?" Shippo asked. "And where are they going?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is really a one shot fic for Valentine's Day. I thought it might be cute, so I'll have the second chapter up ASAP. Please review to let me know how this is and if I should continue or not. 


	2. Dinner at Kagome's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Thank you very much Cindy Moon, Kitty, Pinky, Kagome 1990, and kitty() for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. You like me, you really like me, well not me cause you don't know me but you like my fic!  
  
How Sweet  
  
Chapter 2: At Kagome's House  
  
Kagome was at the edge of the forest, when she was suddenly lifted up into the air.  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned into Inuyasha's chest. She listened to his rhythmic heartbeat and began to feel very relaxed. He glanced down at her and continued jumping from tree to tree. Soon the well came into view and he dropped down. Once he landed, Inuyasha went to put Kagome down only to find out that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Feh. I agree to go with her, give her a ride, and this is how she repays me, by falling asleep?" Inuyasha said quiet enough not to wake her. He sighed and jumped into the well. The blue light surrounded them and then they were in Kagome's era. Inuyasha leaped out of the well, ran to Kagome's window and hopped up to it. The window was open a small crack so he stuck a couple fingers under it and pushed it open. He climbed through the window, careful not to make any noise, and he laid Kagome down on her bed. Then he sat down on the floor and watched her sleep. He reached up to touch her face, but stopped when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Is someone in here?" Sota asked as he walked into the room. He looked around and saw Inuyasha, immediately going into his adoring mode. "Inuyasha! Why are you here? Can I touch your ears? What happened to my sister?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and clamped his hand over Sota's mouth.  
  
"You have to be quiet kid. Kagome's sleeping." Inuyasha whispered to him in a commanding tone.  
  
"Smri"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked pulling his hand away.  
  
"Sorry. But she has to get up, cause dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll wake her. You go tell your mom that she's here."  
  
"Alright!" he jumped up and ran downstairs.  
  
"Feh, pretty obedient for a human. They almost never listen."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Inuyasha jumped and saw Kagome sitting up on her bed.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Come on, dinner is ready and I'm hungry." She said walking over to him. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then pulled him by the hand downstairs.  
  
"I can walk without you pulling me." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Well you were too slow in moving your feet, so I decided to help."  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Oh be quiet, I was only joking around with you." Kagome stopped to face him. "You need to loosen up, so after dinner we'll do something fun, ok?"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome smiled. "Now let's go eat."  
  
The two walked into the dining room to find Kagome's family seated at the table. There was rice, fish, broccoli, and Kagome's favorite, oden.  
  
"Oden!" Kagome yelled excitedly as she sat down and quickly put some on her plate. Inuyasha watched her excitement and then sat down in a chair next to her. He watched her eat greedily and he laughed to himself. Then he felt someone touching his ears and he looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Kagome told me once that you like Ramen, so I made a bowl special for you." She said placing the bowl in front of him. He looked at it and then started to shovel it into his mouth. Kagome's family watched and laughed as they watched the couple gobbling their food.  
  
"They're really perfect for each other." Mrs. Higurashi thought. "I wonder when they'll realize it."  
  
Dinner ended and there was no food left.  
  
"Kagome, dear, could you please do the dishes? And Inuyasha could you help her by drying them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Sure mom." Kagome said as she picked up some plates. Inuyasha nodded and then followed Kagome into the kitchen, after removing some plates from the table. Kagome filled the sink with water and then added some soap. Inuyasha watched a little awed at the water coming out of the 'facet' and the soap becoming a bunch of white bubbles. He moved his face closer to get a better look, but quickly moved away when he felt something wet hit his nose. Kagome looked at him and then fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What's so damn funny wench?" he yelled.  
  
"You... have bubbles... on your... face!" she laughed.  
  
Inuyasha quickly wiped his face and then pulled Kagome up off the floor. Her laughter subsided and she began to wash dishes, while Inuyasha dried them and then stacked them up on the counter-top. As Kagome was washing the last few dishes she decided that she would get Inuyasha back for calling her a wench. She grabbed the sprayer and sprayed Inuyasha with cold water.  
  
"That's for calling me a wench!" she yelled.  
  
"That was cold bitch!" he screamed. She sprayed him again.  
  
"That's for calling me a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha decided that enough was enough, and he was going to fight back. So he splashed her with some water out of the sink.  
  
"Take that bitch!" he yelled. Kagome was now dripping wet and she had soap in her hair.  
  
"Jerk!" she yelled as she dropped the hose and ran at Inuyasha, tackling him to the floor. They rolled around on the wet tile yelling at each other.  
  
"Damn wench!"  
  
"Stupid jerk!"  
  
They finally stopped and laid on the floor side by side trying to catch their breath. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.  
  
"You should've... seen... your face... when I... splashed you!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah but... your face...was hilarious... after I... splashed you!" he laughed back.  
  
Kagome propped herself up onto one elbow and looked down at Inuyasha's face. He was smiling and she smiled back.  
  
"Do you want to go play a game upstairs?" she asked him.  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"Poker. Remember when I taught you how to play it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok then let's go."  
  
The two ran upstairs to Kagome's room. They played poker for about two hours before they decided to play one final game.  
  
"How about we make a 'bet' thing," Inuyasha suggested, "just for the last game?"  
  
"Alright. If I win then I stay here for an entire week."  
  
"But if I win, then I stay here tonight and you come back with me and stay for a week in my time."  
  
"Deal." Kagome dealt the cards. She had four aces. "I'll win this for sure." She thought.  
  
"Four aces!" she yelled laying down her cards.  
  
"Pretty good, but not good enough." He smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Royal Flush!" he yelled. "I win!"  
  
"B-b...how? No way, you cheated!"  
  
"But you dealt, and I won fair and square!"  
  
"Fine you win." She sighed. "It's ten o'clock, we should get some sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep in the corner, by the window."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to change so I'll be right back." Kagome said as she left, heading for the bathroom. Inuyasha sat in his corner and made himself comfortable. Kagome came back in and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." She said sleepily.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Then both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok folks, that's the second chapter, so I hope that you liked it. I think that I'm only going to make one more chapter so until next time. Please review to let me know what you think. 


	3. Thoughts and Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm so glad that you like this fic. Sorry about saying it was a one-shot, I meant it as like taking a chance on a Valentine's Day fic. Anyway here's the third chapter, and there is only one more after this.  
  
How Sweet  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts and Breakfast  
  
Inuyasha awoke first the next morning to the sun shining through the window into his corner.  
  
"Damn sun." he grumbled as he shifted to try and get away from it. He wasn't having any luck so he decided to just deal with it.  
  
"What should I do until she wakes up?" he asked himself as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked cheerful even in her sleep.  
  
"Kagome. Why do you love me? You call me a jerk, 'sit' me, and I'm always yelling or arguing with you. So what do you see in me? After all, I am a hanyou, not accepted or even trusted for the matter, by anyone, youkai and human alike. But you saw past the fact that I'm an outcast, both accepting and trusting me. You know that I'll protect you always, and I won't let anything bad happen. Is that why you love me, because I'm your protector?" he mused while he faked sleep. "Hmph, what am I doing? Why do I do this, it's not like my questions will be answered? I'll never understand what humans think, let alone what a human girl thinks. Still, why does she love me?" He sat, never moving as he mused in his thoughts.  
  
Then he was abruptly shaken from them by an annoying high-pitched noise. His hands quickly flew to his ears, trying to drown out the noise, as he winced from the pain now making itself known in his head. Then it suddenly stopped and he felt something touch his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's hand on his cheek and her eyes looking at him, full of concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, the worry evident in her voice. He nodded slightly and removed his hands from his head.  
  
"What the hell was that? My ears are still ringing and they hurt like hell." He said as he winced when he moved his ears.  
  
"It was an alarm clock, to wake me up. I'm sorry, I forgot to turn it off yesterday." She apologized to him.  
  
"It's alright. You forgot, so don't worry about it." Kagome was surprised at how nice he was being about her forgetting.  
  
"Inuyasha did that cause damage to your brain, cause you're not yelling at me for forgetting?"  
  
"Feh. I'm fine except for my ears." He replied as he rubbed his temples lightly, trying to get his headache to go away. Then he jumped, startled, when Kagome reached up her hands and began to gently rub his soft furry ears. Her touch was so gentle that Inuyasha became lost in it, as he absent-mindedly leaned into her hand. He rubbed his head against her hand and growled softly out of pleasure. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to her touch.  
  
"You're acting more and more like a puppy every day." She smiled as she continued what she was doing. Kagome stopped and he looked up with eyes that begged her to continue.  
  
"Sorry puppy." She said and giggled when he grunted.  
  
"I am not a puppy." He pouted.  
  
"Yes you are. You're my puppy." She whispered while wrapping her arms around him. "My puppy."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and he couldn't think. So he just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oi, is that my name now?"  
  
"Well, let's just keep it between us. Only I can call you puppy." She told him.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Good." She said pulling away from his embrace. "Now let's go get breakfast. Then I'll pack and we can leave."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he got up off the floor. Then he picked up Kagome and walked downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he set her down and followed her over to the fridge. There was a note on it from her mother.  
  
'Dear Kagome,  
  
We went out for a day of shopping and won't be back till late. Sorry that we won't be there to see you off back to the Feudal Era. There's a box of Ramen for Inuyasha in the pantry for you two to take with you. Have fun and be careful.  
  
Love, Mom'  
  
Kagome tossed the note aside and then opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a jug of milk, three eggs, a stick of butter, and syrup. Then she walked over to the cupboard and got out two glasses, plates, forks, bowls, and a frying pan. Inuyasha watched her as she cooked, noting her every movement.  
  
"What are you making?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Scrambled eggs and pancakes. It's an American breakfast and it's really goo." She said putting more batter on the pan and stirring the eggs.  
  
"A-mayr-I-can?"  
  
"American. America, or the United States, is a country that is all the way across the ocean that's to the east of Japan and it's really big compared to Japan. American is what you call someone or something from there." She told him as she continued cooking.  
  
"Oh." He replied. "Um, Kagome, is there anything that I can do to help you?"  
  
"Sure. You can put the plates, forks, and glasses on the table along with the jug of milk, butter, and syrup." She said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what exactly all that looked like, so he just grabbed the stuff that she wasn't using. Kagome finished cooking and she dished out the food. She poured milk into both glasses and put butter and syrup on both stacks of pancakes.  
  
"Let's eat!" she said as she sat down. Inuyasha ate the eggs and then the pancakes. The pancakes were sweet and fluffy as they melted in his mouth. Then when his food was gone, he sniffed the milk, and then gulped it down.  
  
"Wow Kagome, that was good." He told her. She smiled and took his dishes, placing both his and hers in the sink. "I'll leave them for Sota." She thought to herself. Then she turned to back to see Inuyasha getting up and licking the sticky syrup off of his fingers.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." She said. "Hey Inuyasha, I have to run to the store for some supplies, so you wait here and I'll be right back. It's right down the street so I won't be too far away."  
  
"You better hurry up, or else I'll shred your 'school books'!" he said rather annoyed to be told to stay there.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll come right back, bye!" Kagome said as she ran out the door.  
  
"Three, two, one. Time to follow her, but I'll keep out of sight." He thought as he slipped out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok there's the third chapter. I hope you all liked it. Sorry about not having this up ASAP, but ff.net was splitting the site so no one was allowed to update. Only one more chapter and then this little fic will be over. T_T Please review, your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated. They really brighten my day especially after a long hard day at school. 


	4. Returning to the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my fic. You have all made my week a good one. Sadly this is the last chapter. I'll miss this story. T__T  
  
How Sweet  
  
Chapter 4: Returning to the Feudal Era  
  
"Thank you Miss Oda!" Kagome called as she left the small store with a bag of candy. "Had to restock." She thought as she walked to her house.  
  
Inuyasha stealthily moved from tree to tree as he got back to Kagome's house and jumped through the window, then running upstairs to her room, he moved to his corner. As he sat down he heard the front door open, then close, and he smiled smugly to himself. Kagome grabbed the Ramen from the pantry and then ran up to her room.  
  
"I'm back." She said as she shoved the Ramen into her bag. Then she reached into her candy bag and pulled out a sucker that she tossed to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's for complimenting me on my cooking this morning." She told him.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "Do you need help packing?"  
  
Kagome looked up and had to suppress a giggle at how cute he looked with the sucker stick hanging out of his mouth. When he saw her shoulders shake slightly, he got confused.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked tilting his head in confusion. Kagome took one look at his face and couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...are so...cute!" she said between giggles. Inuyasha blushed at her comment and he fidgeted with his claws. Kagome's giggling subsided and she went on packing. When she finished she looked at Inuyasha, who was still blushing, and smiled.  
  
"Come on puppy, we have to go." She said taking his hand. He obediently got up and then picked Kagome and her pack up. Then he jumped out the window and walked to the well house.  
  
"Thanks for making me come here, Kagome. I actually had fun." Inuyasha told her as he reached the lip of the well.  
  
"I had fun too." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he jumped into the well. The blue light disappeared and they were in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha hopped out and then raced to the Goshinboku tree. Leaving the pack on the ground, he jumped up into the highest branches and he sat with Kagome in his lap facing him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome responded.  
  
"Um...uh...why do you love me?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you because you protect me, care for me, and you can be sweet, when others aren't around." Kagome said the last part a little sad.  
  
"Do you want me to be more affectionate with you in front of others?" he asked picking up on her sadness.  
  
"Well, yeah. You're my hanyou and I want people to know that."  
  
"So you love me, even though I'm a hanyou?"  
  
"Of course you baka. It's who you are and that's whom I fell in love with. The hanyou, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him and placed his soft lips gently on hers.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I'll always be there for you because I am yours and you are mine." He whispered ending the kiss.  
  
"I love you too, puppy." She whispered while reaching up and rubbing one of his ears. He growled softly and leaned into her touch. After a few minutes she sighed and stopped rubbing. Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask her to continue but she placed a finger to his lips to stop him.  
  
"Later." She whispered. "Right now we should go back to Kaede's hut. The others will be expecting us."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and jumped out of the tree. He set Kagome down and then picked up her pack. She grasped his hand, lacing their fingers, and the couple walked to the hut. When the village came into view they saw their friends outside talking. They continued walking towards their friends, never letting go of each other's hand. This surprised Kagome and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks for not releasing my hand." She whispered.  
  
"Well, you wanted to be more affectionate in the open, so I figured that this was a start." He whispered back smiling.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards the girl. He jumped into her which caused her to fall backwards, taking Inuyasha with her because they were still holding hands. Shippo noticed this and he bit Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Let go of Kagome or I'll -"  
  
"Shippo stop it!" Kagome exclaimed, before Inuyasha could say anything, and she pushed the small kitsune gently off of their hands.  
  
"Kagome why did you push Shippo?" Sango asked as she walked up with Miroku.  
  
"He was biting Inuyasha's hand." She replied.  
  
"But he wouldn't let go of your hand." Shippo said.  
  
"Shippo he's not only holding my hand, but I'm holding his." She told him. Then Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome into his lap. She snuggled against him and continued. "In other words, we're holding each other's hand."  
  
Sango and Miroku's mouths hung open as they watched her snuggle even closer to Inuyasha and him lay his head on her shoulder. Then their eyes widened when they watched their two friends; lips meet in a soft kiss.  
  
"Yuck, disgusting. She's kissing him!" Shippo stuck out his tongue. The couple ended their kiss and laughed at their friends' expressions.  
  
"What...you've never...seen two...kiss before?" Inuyasha asked between laughs. Their three friends just stared in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you possessed?" Sango asked.  
  
"Feh, do you think that I would allow something to possess me?"  
  
"And do you think that I would have let him be possessed? Besides there aren't many demons in my time." Kagome added.  
  
"So that's where you two went." Shippo said.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Sango asked. Then she felt something touch her a little too low.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed smacking Miroku.  
  
"Nothing ever changes between them does it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sango glared from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
"Just answer my question!"  
  
"Yes we had a great time, didn't we puppy?"  
  
"Hey I thought you said that that was between us?" Inuyasha asked, blushing crimson red.  
  
"Sorry it slipped. But you are my little puppy." She said rubbing his ears.  
  
"I give up." He mumbled as he leaned into her hand. "I'll never be able to stay angry with you am I?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." she replied.  
  
"Ok that's it, I'm leaving." Shippo said running off.  
  
"Us too." Sango said, dragging Miroku back to the hut. After everyone was gone, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he smirked.  
  
"Operation scare friends so that we can be alone -" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Complete." Kagome finished for him.  
  
"Now can we continue our kiss?" Inuyasha asked, hope present in his voice and bright golden eyes.  
  
"Anything for you, My Inuyasha."  
  
Their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss. Inuyasha stood up, with her in his arms, and ended the kiss. Then he ran off into the forest to find a comfortable tree for them to rest in for the rest of the day and the entire night.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok folks, that ends my Valentine's Day Fic. Sorry it's a little short, but I thought that it would get boring if I dragged it out. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and now I will be continuing with my first fic, Getting Through with Love. Anyway, please review to let me know if you liked the ending. Sayonara! 


End file.
